La rosa
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si una peli-rosa quisiera darle una rosa a cierto peli-azul? One-shot AMUTO. (Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, estaré trabajando en el summary jeje , bueno pasen, lean si gustan y gracias)


_**¡Hola lectores de fanfiction! **_

_**Bueno este es mi primer one-shot y de mi pareja favorita. AMUTO *u*, espero que le guste y dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**_

_**Declaimer:**__** Shugo chara! Y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino al dúo de creadoras Peach-pit. **_

_**La rosa**_

One-shot

En un kínder, dentro de él, se encontraba una pequeña peli-rosa de ojos ámbares detrás de un arbusto (como le era su costumbre ya que ella era muy tímida) comiendo su refrigerio, ya que era hora del receso, y entonces se le acerca una pequeña niña de cabellos largos, ondulados y rubios, era Mashiro Rima su única mejor amiga de la peli-rosa, la historia de cómo se conocieron es algo muy diferente a lo normal, pero bueno al final se hicieron mejores amigas.

Rima se acercó a su mejor amiga Hinamori Amu la cual le vio muy pensativa y decidió preguntarle:

-¿Amu-chan por qué estás tan pensativa?-pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, eres tú Rima-san, bueno es que eh estado pensando en hacer algo que eh querido hacer hace mucho tiempo pero no eh tenido el valor de hacerlo-respondió algo tímida.

-Y puedo saber ¿Qué cosa es?-pregunto curiosa-no te preocupes somos mejores amigas yo te ayudare en lo que sea- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -dijo algo dudosa-¿conoces a Ikuto-kun?-Rima asintió-bueno hace tiempo eh querido regalarle algo para demostrarle mi cariño hacia él, pero…-dijo la última palabra apenada-soy muy tímida como para hacerlo.-dijo agachando su cabeza con una mirada triste.

-¿Solo es eso?-dije su amiga sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es que solo es eso?-dijo alzando su cabeza y mirándola con una cara de enojo.

-Bueno, eso es fácil solo vas, le das lo que le tienes que dar y luego te retiras- dijo como si nada la pequeña rubia.

-Pero no es nada fácil, yo soy muy tímida y… ¿y qué tal si él no lo acepta?-dijo pensativa la peli-rosa.

-Bueno, no te preocupes sobre eso, el seguro que lo aceptara, vamos Amu solo hazlo y veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo su amiga dándole ánimos.

-De acuerdo, pero aún tengo una duda-

-¿Qué?-dijo Rima

-¿Qué le puedo dar?-pregunto, o mejor dicho ella se preguntó a sí misma.

-Qué te parece una flor-opino Rima muy entusiasmada.

-Si eso puedo ser, ok está decidido le daré una flor-dijo la pequeña peli-rosa levantándose muy entusiasmada.

-ok te veo mañana, en este mismo lugar en el receso-dijo para después también levantarse.

-Ok-

Ese día paso todo muy normal y cierta peli-rosa estaban más que animada por que por fin después de tanto tiempo, mañana haría algo que quiso hacer después de tanto tiempo.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Como concordaron ayer dos pequeñas niñas quedaron en verse detrás de un arbusto a la hora de receso. Primero llego una peli-rosa, ósea Amu, estaba espiando a cierto y lindo peli-azul con hermosos ojos azul zafiro con unos aproximadamente 5 años, Tsukiyomi Ikuto era el nombre de aquel lindo niño, él estaba sentado en una mesa a unos metros de aquel arbusto donde se encontraba la peli-rosa

Pasaron unos minutos y llego Rima con una bella rosa de color roja en la mano, le dio la rosa a Amu, pero antes de que su amiga fuera a darle la rosa a Ikuto, le dio ánimos, Amu un poco nerviosa agradeció a su mejor amiga por todo, salió de su escondite y se fue caminando manteniendo la mirada fija en cierto peli-azul. Ikuto estaba leyendo un pequeño libro y no se percató que cierta peli-rosa estaba acercándose a él, por su parte Amu ya estaba parada frente de Ikuto, pero él no se dio cuenta de su presencia y solo faltaba que ella dijera una palabra para que llame su atención, Amu estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer o decir.

Y ahí estaba Amu parada frente a Ikuto sin decir ni una palabra y el sin aun notar su presencia, la peli-rosa susurro en una vos baja-_no puedo hacerlo-_después por los nervios que tenía decidió decir lo mismo para en una voz más alta (pero no para que todos pudieran escucharla) –No puedo hacerlo- y al decir esto se echó a correr con la cabeza agachada, pero no se percató que la rosa que tenia se le cayó al suelo.

Por otra parte Ikuto escucho a alguien hablar, dejo su libro un la mesa y solo pudo observar a una pequeña peli-rosa yéndose corriendo hacia otra dirección, bajo la mirada y se encontró una bella rosa en el suelo, él la levanto y se quedó un momento pensativo preguntándose ¿Cómo llego esta rosa aquí? ¿Sera de aquella niña que salió corriendo? ¿La deja o la conserva?

*RING* (N/A: bueno creo que ustedes saben que es ese sonido xD)

Sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas e Ikuto también imito a los demás alumnos y entro a la suya.

Las clases transcurrieron y Amu aún estaba arrepentida por no haber hecho lo que quedo con su mejor amiga, en un momento a otro se acordó de aquella rosa que tenía y cuando empezó a buscarla por sus cosas no la encontró, se quedó algo apenada por que aquella rosa era muy linda y quería dársela al menos a Ikuto mañana.

*Unas horas después*

Era hora de salida y Amu estaba esperando a sus padres sentada en una silla dentro del aula, entonces se dio cuenta que un peli-azul se estaba acercando a ella, cuando Ikuto se quedó frente a Amu hablo:

-Toma-dijo alzando de su mano y en ella tenía una hermosa rosa.

-¿Eh?-respondió confundida.

-Esto es tuyo ¿o no?-

-Ehh…-Amu al instante recordó que era la rosa que perdió en la hora de receso-Ah, sí es mía-dijo y cogió la rosa-Gracias…-

-Hum-dijo el peli-azul dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Espera- dije Amu para pararse de la silla donde estaba y ponerse frente a Ikuto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ikuto.

-Ah, bueno…-primero dudo pero después prosiguió decidida-Es que en la mañana te eh querido regalar esta rosa, pero soy muy tímida como para decírtelo, pero…por favor Ikuto-kun, ¿aceptarías mi rosa?-dijo para después con las dos manos en la rosa alzarlas frente a Ikuto con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojada.

-. . .-Ikuto no dijo nada primero se sorprendió pero después reacciono y agarro la rosa de las manos de la peli-rosa, por otro lado Amu al darse cuenta que no sentía nada en sus manos abrió los ojos y vio que Ikuto tenía la rosa en sus manos.

-Gracias-dijo Ikuto y ambos se intercambiaron sonrisas.

Entonces se oyó que alguien estaba gritando el nombre de cierta peli-rosa, Amu al darse cuenta, antes de irse volteo a ver a Ikuto y dijo:

-Bueno nos vemos y espero que seamos amigos Ikuto-kun-al decir esto Amu se sonrojo un poco y salió corriendo donde estaban sus padres dejando a Ikuto en el salón.

-Claro que si seremos amigos… Amu-dijo para el mismo y marchándose a su casa acompañado con su hermanita menor Tsukiyomi Utau.

Desde ese entonces la peli-rosa y el peli-azul se hicieron muy buenos amigos, junto con Rima y Utau. Pero Amu e Ikuto empezaron a sentir algo entre ellos dos, y quien sabe… será ¿un simple cariño? O tal vez ¿Amor? Solo ellos aclararan sus dudas con el pasar de los años.

*Unos años después*

En un parque se encontraban dos mejores amigos de la infancia, ¿se imaginan quiénes son?, pues son nada más y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Hinamori Amu, quienes paseaban por el parque como les era de costumbre desde que eran pequeños, hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que Ikuto quiso cambiar de tema.

-Amu-llamo por el nombre de la peli-rosa

-¿Qué pasa, Ikuto?-dijo dejando de caminar y parándose frente al peli-azul

-¿Recuerdas que hace años me regalaste una rosa?-pregunto.

-¿Eh?-Amu en el principio no recordaba nada, pero después reacciono-Ah… si, si esa rosa, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunto algo avergonzada y sonrojada al recordar como ella reacciono en aquel momento.

-Es que desde ese momento te eh querido agradecer de alguna manera-

-¿Así?, pues no creo que sea nece-no puedo terminar la frase por que al momento empezó a sentir los labios de Ikuto junto a los suyos, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero después empezaron a subir de tono (por decirlo así), ya que para ellos ha sido su primer beso y lo mejor fue con aquella persona que aman.

-Te amo-dijo Ikuto cuando se separó de los labios de Amu.

-También te amo, Ikuto-termino de decir para después volver a juntar sus labios.

_**Si… termine mi primer one-shot espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto en esta página voy a subir un fanfic así que estén atentos.**_

_**Y si quieren aclarar cuantos años tenían Amu e Ikuto después:**_

_**Amu: 17 años**_

_**Ikuto: 17 años**_

_**Fueron muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron del Kínder y si aún tiene una duda no duden preguntar.**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews quisiera saber su opinión y acepto críticas, halagos, recomendaciones, tomatazos xD.**_

_**Bueno me despido, su escritora: Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
